Persona Non Grata
"Persona Non Grata" is the fourth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player assumes the role of Yuri. This level is set right after "Endgame". The main objective is to evacuate the wounded Soap to Nikolai's chopper. At first they shoot their way towards a weapon cache where Yuri will be operating a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) which will be used to clear a path to the helicopter where Yuri is left behind, but eventually gets to the chopper after nearly drowning in a river. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John Price *John "Soap" MacTavish (W.I.A.) *Nikolai *The Doctor (K.I.A.) Plot The mission starts with Soap still wounded from the events of Endgame, while Nikolai and a doctor attempt to aid him. During this, Makarov, who is "tying up loose ends", sends his men to attack. Yuri is sent to assist Captain Price, the Russian Loyalists, and other Task Force members in protecting Soap from the Ultranationalists. During the gunfight, the doctor, who was aiding Soap is killed and Yuri rushes to the table next to Soap and gives him a sedative. After injecting Soap, an Ultranationalist soldier breaches the room, but Price disarms him and shoots him in the head. Later on, Soap, needing to be moved, is carried by Nikolai as he follows Price and Yuri. They clear their way out of the building, fighting hostiles until they reach the ground floor. The pair, along with the Loyalists, clear the courtyard of enemies. Nikolai mentions a weapons cache nearby which contains a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle), which they can use to reach a chopper. Yuri and Price exit the courtyard and head onto a nearby street. Price and Yuri fight alongside the Loyalists as they clear the streets, while some stay to assist wounded civilians. At the end of the street, the two take a sharp left, and come under heavy fire from enemy forces. To reach the UGV, they go through a building on their left. When the group reaches the weapons cache, Nikolai tells Price the UGV is in a shipping crate under the cache. Price opens the crate and which reveals the UGV. Since, the device is Russian, Yuri operates the machine and clears the way of enemies with the machine's mounted grenade launcher and minigun for the group to reach the escape helicopter safely. After fighting through several enemy emplacements and having commandeered the helicopter, the UGV is destroyed by an enemy Reaper. Yuri exits the controls and sprints to the helicopter, while avoiding Predator Missiles being fired by the Reaper. When Yuri is close to reaching the chopper, the Reaper's fire collapses the structure under Yuri, sending him sliding down a hill, avoiding debris sent hurtling to him by more enemy fire, and sent falling into a river. At first, the streams make it difficult for him to escape, but he finally grabs hold of a rock near shore and crawls onto land as his friends find him and bring him to safety. Video Walkthrough 0k_0G9rXANw Weapon Loadout Intel 8. Start the mission by exiting a building and entering a courtyard. Once in the courtyard, head to the right and look for a small room that houses this piece of intel. 9. In the market area, look for a house on the right side of the street sitting on a corner. Head to the second floor and find the intel poised atop a nightstand in a bedroom. 10. Behind Price, in a shed, where Yuri takes control of the UGV. The intel is sitting on top of a barrel on the back side of the crate with the UGV in it. 11. Outside of the shed where Intel #10 sits a playground, and the intel location is on top of the slide. Wait until the UGV is destroyed and the 'sprint to the evac zone' commences before the player can grab it. Video:MW3 Intel Locations - Persona Non Grata - Mission 3 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Quotes Achievements/Trophies Carpe Diem (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata" on any difficulty. What Goes Up... '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy all the choppers with the UGV's grenade launcher. 'Out of the Frying Pan... (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence", and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Yuri pulling self to shore Persona non Grata MW3.png|At the ending Yuri crawling after falling off the waterfalls. Yuri falling into rapids Persona non Grata MW3.png|Yuri after the helping Soap and Price. MQ1-Predator destroying scaffolding Persona non Grata MW3.png|MQ-1 Predator. Price deploying assault drone Persona non Grata MW3.png|Price pulling out the UGV. Price opening crate Persona non Grata MW3.png|Price opening the crate. Nikolai commanding Yuri Persona non Grata MW3.png|Nikolai giving orders to Yuri about Price. Soap wounded Persona non Grata MW3.png|Soap after killing Shepherd in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Nikolai watching over Soap Persona non Grata MW3.png|Yuri, Nikolai, Soap, Price, and The Doctor Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 Intel - Persona Non Grata Intel Locations (4 Intel) Trivia *"Persona non grata" is Latin and Italian for "An unwelcome person", a state of diplomacy that keeps a certain person from entering a country or city. *The events of this mission actually occur before the New York missions due to different times zones; India occurred at 9 A.M. in its timezone and New York occurred 10 A.M. EST. India is ahead of New York. Therefore, this mission takes place before "Black Tuesday", chronologically. *Strangely, the character model for Yuri in this mission, when looking at him in the UGV, is the same as Kamarov's from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When turning on the UGV, on the first line one can see these words: InfinityHammer BIOS 4.0 Reliz 6.0. *The player can shoot themselves when first gaining control of the UGV. If the player does, the message "You Killed Yourself" appears. *In the Redemption Trailer, Captain Price was wearing the Task Force 141 uniform from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission, "Endgame". In the official game, though, he is wearing a different uniform. *Oddly, even though this mission takes place directly after Endgame, Nikolai is wearing a different uniform. *After escaping the courtyard and breaching through the gate, the player can see a large arch down in the road. If the player goes closer to this arch they will trigger an injured civilian attempting to crawl away from the fight; though this civilian is not seen until the player steps off the road. *It appears that Soap's clothes have changed. In "Endgame", he is wearing a long sleeved uniform of Task Force 141, and in this mission, he wears a short sleeved black top. *When Ultranationalist soldiers are firing upon the civilians in the street, they use a similar animation Makarov's men used in the mission "No Russian". *The player cannot kill civilians in this level, as the bullets fired will go straight through them. **The player can also walk straight through civilians. *If the player runs over Captain Price, Nikolai or Soap with the UGV, the message "Fratricide will not be tolerated" appears. *During the escape sequence, the spawn theme of the Africa Militia can be heard. *PMC men have the same last names as seen in Resistance, which have Serbian names. *Once you take out the machine gunners, go to the stairs and stand on top of it. Once done, the player will be able to see a UAV/drone to the distance. *When the UGV is destroyed, no matter what direction the UGV is facing, the drone will always fly up from behind. *There is an AT4 that can be seen on this level. When the player is told to keep their eyes on the courtyard, if they look down, they can see a PMC soldier carrying an AT4 and firing it at the enemy hind. Once the shot is fired, it disappears. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Inner Circle Category:Task Force 141